


Hands

by MariaSpade



Series: Human!AU [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Holding Hands, Human Castiel, M/M, cas is a sap, losers in love, that's what i should rename the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaSpade/pseuds/MariaSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has a kink, and it’s called construction men with green eyes and wonderful hands and a ring around their finger. He’s only found one man for this kink so far and it’s the only man he ever wants filling it. Part of a series but can be read totally separate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

Castiel’s favorite part of his husband is Dean’s hands. This is important and it isn’t as well. Maybe in the grand scheme of things it means nothing but to Castiel it means everything. Because hands are important and hands are love and touching and caring. There are a lot of things Dean does with his hands that Cas likes.   
He can fix things. Dean is very good with his hands like that. When their sink broke for the first time Castiel was in a panic, calling this plumber and that plumber but no one took late night emergency calls and within a minute Dean had his hands on Cas’ phone and made him lower it and told him to go back to bed, it would be fixed in the morning. Cas didn’t go back to bed, of course, he watched Dean work instead because the way Dean reaches for tools and how he just knows what he’s doing so well, like things like fixing sinks are things he’s been doing his whole life. Within an hour it is fixed and he’s smiling when he comes back out from under the sink. Cas was uncomfortably aroused by that point because it’s true, there’s just something about a man who’s good with his hands and he wanted Dean to be good with his hands in a hundred other ways that night.  
He can sooth sore muscles. His hands are wonderful and big and warm and when Cas has had a long day at work, a Monday or Wednesday filled with screaming children and grouchy parents because those are the days he works in the children’s section, or any other day of the week where people come in and yell at him about overdue fees because they are lazy and don’t bring their books in on time, when he has days like that he comes home and he knows he is grouchy and uncomfortable and aching and Dean, his sweet Dean who has been out in the sun on a construction site all day and hanging from three stories up and running out for his one hour lunch to spend it with Cas, his sweet sweet Dean sits him down and hushes him and brings him his favorite lemon tea in his favorite chipped cup and he stands behind Cas, behind the couch, and rubs his sore shoulders while Cas closes his eyes and sips hot tea and thanks the lord he was granted such a wonderful, patient, loving husband. Sometimes they’ll make it to bed where Dean will keep Cas happy and content to keep his boxers on by rubbing down his back and sore legs and shoulders again from his favorite perch, Cas’ behind. And all with those hands so steady and strong and sure.  
He can wipe away tears. Like when Castiel got a call from his father that his mother had passed away. He was inconsolable. He was moody. He was… he was glad, because she was sick, but angry, because she was a wonderful person, and just…. just…. Why her?? And Dean, oh his Dean, his man, his rock, his- his everything was right there the whole time, wiping away tears with hands that were big and more suited for work but were so gentle while holding Castiel and the warm pads of his thumbs wiped away Cas’s tears and promised him things were okay, they were, his father would be alright and of course they were going to the funeral and of course Dean would be by his side every single second, there was nowhere else he wanted to be and no it wasn’t any trouble, please don’t suggest such a silly thing ever again because I might have to take you to the alter all over again. Though sickness and health and happiness and sadness they swore to each other to be there and Dean was not about to change that. And his wonderful hands were there the whole time, hugging Cas, shaking hands with his father and sister and wiping tear after tear away.   
He can be terribly naughty with those hands. He can do wicked things to Cas’ body with them. He can touch every inch and still leave Cas wanting more. He can scratch down his angel’s back and leave marks in ecstasy and love and want. He can pull Cas’ hair and tilt his head back to either kiss at his neck or ears or whisper the dirtiest things you can imagine, warm and breathless in Castiel’s ear. Dean is a passionate lover, and he uses his hands for all sorts of good things. Things like spanking. Things like fingering. Things like tying knots in ropes that hold Cas to the bed. All smooth and quick with the precision of a hard worker who works with his hands most of the time. Cas has a kink and it’s called construction men with green eyes and wonderful hands and a ring around their finger. He’s only found one man for this kink so far and it’s the only man he ever wants filling it.  
But his favorite thing Dean does with his hands is holding his. Dean likes to hold Cas’ hands. He likes to walk with him holding hands. He likes to dance with him holding hands. (He calls it dancing, but what it really is is a song that he likes playing over the radio and suddenly he’ll grab Castiel while he’s washing dishes and twirl him around and make him move his feet and laugh and smile and kiss his beautiful husband.) He likes to sit on the couch watching old, bad movies holding hands and he does the most wonderful things like rubbing his thumb over the back of Castiel’s hand or picking their hands up so he can toy with his husband’s fingers, long and slender unlike his own. He’ll kiss along Cas’ hands and he’ll squeeze gently, just reassuring he’s there. A lot of people seem to like to hold hands for other people to see, to send a message to other people that they are together. And maybe this is true sometimes, but he also knows he and Dean like to hold hands because they like to hold hands. Because they like the assurance the other is there, will always be there. Because there is nothing like the strong and steady assurance of the man you love more than anything else in the world being so close that you can reach out and grab their fingers with little to no effort and that yes, at any moment they may be miles upon miles away but you know what, they will never be so far that you can’t remember holding hands, you can’t hold hands, you can’t reach out and have them whenever you want just because you can. There is something solid and warming to that thought and Cas and Dean share that thought when they hold hands.   
Cas likes Dean’s hands.   
Dean likes Cas’ hands.  
Together, they are happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Sorry for the wait, I was on vacation. I had this and one more Destiel waiting to be finished. I'm going to be very busy with work for the next week, so who knows when the next one will get posted. Enjoy!


End file.
